


Surprise

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Surprise

Your phone buzz and you pick it up. Slightly annoyed because you have so much work to do and don’t need the distraction. However when you see that it’s a text from your boyfriend Gray your face lights up.   
“Do have any plans tonight?” You text him back   
“No why?”   
“Because I have a surprise planned but if you already have planes it wouldn’t have worked.”   
“What kind of surprise?”   
“Well if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it ;)” You smile even more at this. You and Gray have been dating for almost two and half years. And it’s without a doubt been the best two and half years of your life.  
When you finally get off work all you want is to get home, change into your sweatpants and just cuddle with Gray. When you get into your apartment complex’s parking garage you noticed that Gray’s car wasn’t in his parking spot yet. You sigh, it had been a long day and you want to spend time with your boyfriend. Also you really wanted to know what his surprises was.  
When you get into your apartment you didn’t bother turning on the lights. Because you just want to lie in bed till Gray got home. However, when you turn on the light in your room you see that your favorite dress has been laid out on your bed. You smile knowing all too well that Gary had gotten it out because it hadn’t been there when you left for work. You change into the dress all the while with your back facing the doorway.   
“Wow you look amazing”, you turn around to see Gray standing in the doorway. He’s wearing the same suit from the RvB panel at RTX. You walk over to him, placing both of your hands on his chest. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” You say as he leans down to kiss you.   
“So about this surprise?”, you ask when you pull away. Gray doesn’t answer but instead he takes ahold of your hand and leads you back into the living room.  
The living room had been filled with white Christmas lights that had been turned on while you were getting dressed. Then you notice the table which was filled with tea lights and two bags from your favorite fast food place.   
“So what do you think?” Gray asks. It was all so perfect that you were speechless, so you just squeeze his hand a little tighter. He turns to face you and places a kiss on our forehead.  
“I love you Gray.” You say, your words finally coming back to you.   
“I love you too baby.” You both sit down at the table and you can’t help but laugh.   
“What is it?” Gray asks.   
“When did you have time to do all of this?”   
“Well I might have roped Miles and Kerry into helping.”   
“You set up all these lights had me wear my favorite dress, are wearing the suit you know I love all for fast food. It’s so sweet Gray.”   
“Well it isn’t the only surprise. I was going to wait till after we had the ice cream in the freezer but…”, he stands up and moves closer to you. Gray pulls your chair out a little bit so that your facing each other. He then gets down on one knee and before he can say anything tears are starting to form in your eyes.   
“Sweetheart the last two and half years would be nowhere as wonderful without you in it and I would be the luckiest man in the world if you would spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?” There are tears falling from your eyes as you nod your head.  
“Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times years” Gray wipes away the tears from your eyes and then kisses you. He then slips the ring on your finger. This was without a doubt the best surprise.


End file.
